fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Leif
Leaf (リーフ Riifu), full name Leaf Faris Claus (リーフ・ ファリス・クラウス Rīfu Farisu Kurausu), is a character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 and Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is the prince of Lenster, the son of Cuan and Ethlin, brother of Altenna, the nephew of Siglud, the cousin of Celice, and the grandson of Vylon (Ethlin's side of the family) and Calf (Cuan's side of the family). He is the descendant of Noba on Cuan's side and Baldo on Ethlin's side. After the fall of Lenster, he managed to flee, alongside Fin and Nanna. After hiding out at several cities such as that of Alster and Tahra, Leaf finally settled down in a small village known as Fiana. He inherits the iconic Light Sword from his late mother, Ethlin, which is, incidentally, his personal weapon in the events of Thracia 776. Leaf is revealed to be 15 years of age in the events of Thracia 776, and 16 in the events of Seisen no Keifu. Character Data ''Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu Base Statistics '''Note:' Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood | Prince | Noba Baldo |1 |32 |12 |3 |10 |10 |8 |10 |3 |6 | - |Varies | Continue Critical | Sword - A | Iron Sword Inherited Items |} Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |130% |60% |7% |50% |45% |25% |50% |10% |} Promotional Gains *Promotes to Master Knight *'Strength:' +4 *'Magic:' +4 *'Skill:' +5 *'Speed:' +6 *'Defense:' +5 *'Resistance:' +4 *'Movement:' +3 *'A Rank' *'A Rank' *'A Rank' *'A Rank' *'A Rank' *'A Rank' *'A Rank' *'C Rank' Overall Leaf may start out fairly weak, but evolves into a formidable unit after promotion. It is recommended to have the Pursuit Ring passed down to him, as he will be unable to perform double attacks otherwise. Leaf will also come with the Light Sword, assuming that Ethlin had received it from Diadora in Generation 1. He comes with the skills Continue and Critical, and gains the Pursuit skill after promotion. Conversations In Chapter 7, Leaf may speak to Celice, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 8, Fin may speak to Leaf, and Leaf will gain three points of strength. In Chapter 9, if Fin is alive at the beginning of the chapter, Leaf may speak to Altenna, resulting in her taking her leave of the battlefield. This will essentially allow her to be recruited in a later chapter. In Chapter 10, if neither Nanna nor Leaf has a lover, she may speak to him, and she will gain three points of HP. In Chapter 10, Leaf may speak to Altenna, and she will gain one point of luck. In the Final Chapter, if Teeny is in love with Leaf, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of magic. In the Final Chapter, after Edda Castle is captured, if Leaf is in love with Nanna/Janne, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of defense (Nanna) or HP (Janne). Love Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Yuria: 0+0 *Altenna: N/A *Lana: 0+2 *Lakche: 0+2 *Nanna: 100+2 *Phee: 0+2 *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 0+2 *Teeny: 0+3 ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Base Statistics | Lord |1 |22 |4 |0 |2 |5 |6 |3 |5 |6 |0 |1 |2 | Continue | Sword - C | Light Sword Iron Sword |} Growth Rates |70% |35% |10% |35% |40% |40% |25% |15% |3% |} Promotional Gains Promotes to Prince *'Strength:' +1 *'Magic:' +1 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +1 *'Defense:' +1 *'Build:' +0 *'Movement:' +0 Support Bonus '''Supports' *Fin - 10% *Eyvel - 10% *Ronan - 10% *Safy - 10% *Dalsin - 10% *Asvel - 10% *Nanna - 10% *Hicks - 10% *Carrion - 10% *Selphina - 10% *Olwen - 10% *Tina - 10% *Linoan - 10% *Miranda - 10% *Sara - 10% *Xavier - 10% Supported by *Nanna - 10% Overall Unlike his appearance in Seisen no Keifu, Leaf is much weaker in this game. It is recommended to scroll-abuse him in order to prevent him from becoming a liability to the army in the long run. He comes with the powerful Light Sword and the Continue skill, which contribute to his usefulness. Leaf Promotes at the end of Chapter 18. 'Fire Emblem: Awakening As Enemy Character As Playable Character |Trickster |1 |40 |22 |20 |25 |28 |24 |17 |12 |6 | Weak Beats Strong Picklock Renewal | Sword - C Staff - E | - |} Ending *(If Nanna is alive) Leaf - The Prince of Lenster (レンスターの王子 Rensutā no ōji) Leaf led the Jugdral Liberation Wars along with Celice. After securing Barhara, he continued to travel around the continent, liberating those under oppression. In the Gran Year 780, Leaf united Northern and Southern Thracia into the New Kingdom of Thracia, where he declared himself king. Along with his queen, Nanna, and his sister, Altenna, he carried on the legacy of Dain and Noba, devoting his life to maintaining peace and prosperity in his nation. As long as history exists in Thracia, the legendary King Leaf's name will never be forgotten... *(If Nanna is dead) Leaf - The Prince of Lenster (レンスターの王子 Rensutā no ōji) Leaf led the Jugdral Liberation Wars along with Celice. After securing Barhara, he continued to travel around the continent, liberating those under oppression. In the Gran Year 780, Leaf united Northern and Southern Thracia into the New Kingdom of Thracia, where he declared himself king. Along with his sister, Altenna, he carried on the legacy of Dain and Noba, devoting his life to maintaining peace and prosperity in his nation. As long as history exists in Thracia, the legendary King Leaf's name will never be forgotten... Etymology Leaf's name could be derived from 'Leif', a name of Scandinavian origin which befittingly means "heir" or "descendant". In Norse Mythology, Leif was also the name of the man who survived Ragnarok. Leaf's name could also be a reference to Lugh, a deity from Irish mythology who was the son of Cian (Cuan) and Ethnia (Ethlin). Trivia *Leaf is the only lord character from the past Japanese exclusive games that his name wasn't mentioned in the official site for Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken in the History of Fire Emblem section. Gallery File:Leaf (TCG Series 1).jpg|Leaf, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Prince. File:Leaf TradingCard1.jpg|Leaf, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Prince. File:Leaf TCG1.jpg|Leaf, as he appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 10 Prince. File:Leaf_(TCG_Series_4).jpg|Leaf, as he appears in the fourth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Prince. File:Leaf_(Anthology_TCG_Series).jpg|Leaf, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Prince. File:Leaf_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Leaf, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Master Knight. File:Leaf_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Leaf from the Super Tactics Book. File:Leaf_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Leaf from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Leaf.jpg|Official artwork of Leaf from Thracia 776 File:finleafclose.png|Fin escaping with young Leaf after the fall of Lenster File:LeafFE5Artwork.jpg|A portrait of Leaf from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works File:Prince.jpg|An artwork of Leaf as a Child from Thracia 776. File:LeafFE4NFManga.jpg|Leaf as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaptation. File:Thracia776 taka Vol 1.jpg|Leaf as he appears in the Yuuna Takanagi manga adaptation. File:Fire Emblem 4 Leaf Portrait.png|Leaf's portrait in Seisen no Keifu. File:Fire Emblem 5 Leaf Portrait.png|Leaf's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Leaf as a Prince.JPG|Leaf as a Prince in Seisen no Keifu. File:Leaf as a Master Lord.JPG|Leaf as a Master Knight in Seisen no Keifu. File:Leaf FE5 Lord.png|Leaf as a Lord in Thracia 776. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters